Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment). Users of such applications can connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology.
The efficient use of wireless network bandwidth is an important issue in wireless network design. This is especially true as a greater number of users begin to make us of these networks and as they are used both for personal and business purposes. As mobile devices with increased performance and capacity become available, applications will be developed that continue to increase the demand for network resources. Providing appropriate levels of latency and error rates for these application is important for maintaining user satisfaction with the network.